parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brisbystasia (Chris1703 Style) Trailer/Transpcript
Transcript: * Narrator:An enchanted world, * Auntie Shrew:The Czar of Imperial Russia. * Narrator:a sorcerer's curse, * Basil's Enemy: I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever. * Narrator: a young princess... * Auntie Shrew:Olivia! * Olivia Flaversham:Grandmama! * Auntie Shrew:Olivia! * Narrator: ...vanished without a trace. One of the greatest mysteries of all time is now the most magic motion picture event of out time. This thanksgiving, Chris1703 Productions proudly presents, Brisbystasia. * (Russian Singing) * ????:"For though the Czar did not survive one daughter may be still alive." * Chorus: "The Princess Mrs.Brisby!" * Basil's Enemy:Mrs.Brisby Alive! * Alvin Seville:Ain't that the kick in the head? I guess a curse just what it used to be, huh, sir? * Narrator:It's the story of an orphan named Olivia Flaversham, * Queen Mouse:You want to find your family, huh? * Narrator:and a dreamer named ??? of Baker Street * ???:Do you see what I see? * Papa Mousekewitz:Yes. * Mrs.Brisby:You think that I am Mrs.Brisby * Basil's Enemy:That's why I'm stuck here in limbo. * Alvin Seville: Whoa! Don't get so grabby! * Narrator: They're teaming up to find a clue to her past before the evil Professor ???? destroys their future. * ?????: I want to look my best. * Alvin Seville Whoa. That fell right out. * ????: The last of the Romanovs will die! * Chorus: "In the dark of the night evil will find her..." * ?????: We're gonna have to jump! * Mrs.Brisby: Cunningham: After you! * Alvin Seville: Mayday! * ????: "...when the curse is complete..." * Alvin Seville: I get the message! * Chorus: "...In the dark of the night..." * Narrator: From the streets of Russia, * ????: Brisby! * Narrator: to the lights of Paris. * Auntie Shrew: I will see no more girls claiming to be Mrs.Brisby. * ????: You have to talk to her. * Narrator: Finding the truth... * ????: You really are Mrs.Brisby. * Narrator: will be their greatest challenge. * Artemis: You will address the Princess as Your Highness. * Narrator: And following her heart... * Mrs.Brisby: We've been through a lot together. * ?????: Princess don't marry kitchen boys. * Narrator: will be her toughest choice. * Ratigan: What goes around comes around * Mrs.Brisby: I'm not afraid of you! * (????? Laughs Sinisterly) * Mrs.Brisby: ?????! * ?????: Hold on! * Alvin Seville: This can only end in tears. * Mrs.Brisby: "And bring me home... at... last!" * Narrator: Brisbystasia. * Alvin Seville: I'd give her a ha, then a hi-yah, and I'd kick her, sir. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The ???? Adventure (1987 Universal) * The Nutcracker Prince (@1990 Warner Bros) * An American Tail Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry,Back to our Future @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Sailor Moon (Sailor V Make a Scene, @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks:Meets the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Cooming Soon Note: * This is for